Un éveil
by Malh
Summary: Elizabeth n'est absolument pas intéressée par l'idée d'avoir un pique-nique avec le commodore Norrington. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne le connaît pas aussi bien qu'elle le pense… (Première histoire de la série Pique-nique.) TRADUCTION


Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est une traduction, l'histoire a été écrite par Bain Sidhe ;)

J'ai mis le lien sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !

* * *

**Un Eveil**

* * *

En fin de compte, Elizabeth n'avait pas pu dire non quand le commodore était apparu dans le salon et lui avait demandé de pique-niquer avec lui.

Son père, pour une fois, était debout à côté de lui, réprimant à peine l'expression bienveillante d'un père joyeux. Elizabeth se demanda si son père savait qu'il était évident dans son attitude qu'il souhaitait voir sa fille se marier au commodore. Elle soupçonnait qu'il le savait, mais qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle était sceptique à cette demande ; alors elle lui rendit son sourire et, avec un hésitant coup d'œil au commodore, elle accepta l'invitation.

Ce n'était pas, qu'elle réfléchissait sur la raideur avec laquelle il l'avait mené vers un joli bosquet d'arbres donnant sur une plage au sable blanc, qu'elle avait trouvé le commodore ingrat ou désagréable. C'était plus le fait qu'il était indifférent à son encontre ; son visage toujours aussi distant et formel, sa voix ferme, hachée et autoritaire, son front constamment sévère et vaguement consterné. Il semblait se soucier uniquement de son bien-aimé_ Intrépide_, de la Navy, de ses marins, et de ses poursuites si ardentes qu'elles ne lui laissaient que peu de temps pour des frivolités comme des pique-niques – ou elle. Et ils en étaient là, et Elizabeth se demanda ce que l'inébranlable officier pouvait bien vouloir lui dire dans une telle situation prolongée et privée, comme quand il l'avait l'invité d'une manière si insensible par le passé.

Ils avaient déballé leur déjeuner – un plateau de sandwichs et une poignée d'oranges provenant des vergers de la plage – et elle se demanda s'il ne voulait rien lui dire de tout le pique-nique quand enfin il rompit le silence.

« Vous devez me pardonner, Miss Swann. Je suis habitué à la conversation sans intérêts. »

Il semblait légèrement – embarrassé ? –et évitait de rencontrer ses yeux, les siens, à elle étaient résolument baissés vers le sandwich aux concombres maintenu par les grandes mains du commodore, elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué ses mains avant.

Elle était partagée entre le fait de trouver cette phrase déconvenue et vexante ou attachante.

« Je vois, » dit-elle incapable de résister à mettre de l'alcool dans sa tarte pendant qu'elle répondait. « Peut-être que si vous aviez été en meilleur compagnie votre langue se serait déliée d'elle-même. »

Il leva brusquement les yeux, le sandwich soudainement oublié entre ses (plutôt grandes et plutôt longues) mains. Il ne portait pas son uniforme et sa perruque, et avait opté pour un simple gilet foncé et une culotte. Une partie de ses cheveux noirs s'étaient détachés de son ruban et tombaient avec désinvolture sur son visage. Maintenant il y avait un mot auquel elle n'avait jamais pensé avant associer au Commodore Norrington !

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire – Je – … Bien sûr que vous êtes de bonne compagnie ! – Miss Swann, » il trébuchait furieusement sur ces mots, ne sachant pas où ils avaient mal étaient compris et en la regardant d'un air suppliant. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et son front était plissé, elle crut qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotions en ce moment sur son visage que dans toutes les années passés. Ce fut sur cette épiphanie, associée à la réalisation soudaine que ses yeux avaient une frappante nuance de vert, qu'elle avait décidé de s'apitoyer sur lui.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez par pour cela, Commodore ! Je ne faisais que vous taquiner ! » Elle lui sourit largement et se rendit compte bien après qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de forcer sa joie. « Un peu de taquinerie douce est toujours un moyen de commencer une conversation avec une dame, à condition que le gentleman entretienne une légèreté d'esprit qui convienne à ce sujet. »

Il lui rendit son sourire, fugitivement, et elle se prit à souhaiter qu'il le fasse à nouveau, cela allait très bien sur son visage.

« Je vois, » dit-il, son stress toujours présent. « J'ai… –Heu… – peu d'expériences pour faire la conversation avec les dames, alors veuillez pardonner mon incompétence. On trouve peu de dames à bord d'un navire de guerre. »

Elizabeth sentit son sourire s'estomper un peu. Et il en était encore à ça, à tourner la conversation vers la seule chose qu'il savait ou qu'il maîtrisait – la Navy et ses navires. Baissant son regard sur son sandwich à moitié fini entre ses mains, elle remarqua que ces mains tremblaient toujours aussi légèrement. Elle fut surprise de découvrir avec déception ou désappointement que leur conversation semblait une fois de plus mettre l'accent sur l'intérêt interminable du commodore pour sa vocation.

« Ce qui est, bien sûr, comme il se doit. Un navire n'est pas un endroit pour une dame, avec tous ses hommes indisciplinés et le danger constant d'une attaque de pirates ou, que Dieu nous en préserve, des Français. » Il sourit à sa petite blague, et elle réussit à lui sourire en retour, ses mains pelaient une orange comme si elle se demandait s'il allait se lancer dans une triste histoire racontant un combat avec un homme de la marine Française au large d'un port d'on ne sait où.

« Mais malheureusement, je trouve que quand je suis loin de la mer, ma capacité à m'exprimer dans les situations sociales est tout à fait … insuffisante. » Il s'agita de nouveau, et elle leva les yeux de son orange pour voir qu'il avait encore une fois une expression déconfite, ses sourcils étaient froncés signe de pensées profondes. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors les siens et elle ressentit un étrange pincement à l'estomac à ce contact.

« Je pense que je tiens à avoir – c'est que, je veux dire – une conversation polie avec une dame, et j'ai ¬– comme vous l'avez surement dit– peu de talent pour le faire. » Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage et elle vit que ses mains, aussi, tremblaient légèrement**. **Elle avait vu juste, alors: il était vraiment nerveux. « Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer, Eliza –…. Miss Swann, mais je crains que je le fais inévitablement. » Il la regarda impuissant, et elle eut honte qu'elle l'ait été, il y avait quelques instants, se cloisonnant contre cela. Le fait qu'il avait presque utilisé son prénom ne passait pas inaperçu, non plus.

« Je pense que vous réfléchissez peut-être un peu trop, Commodore. La conversation est simple – et ainsi, vous pouvez converser sur n'importe quoi, je vous assure ! Posez moi une question, racontez-moi une histoire – mais peut-être pas celle à propos de la poursuite de la flotte de pirates Espagnoles comme vous le faites à chaque dîner, » elle se hâta de rajouter, un sourire pour amortir le choc, un sourire, qu'elle fut heureuse de constater le retour. Oui, sourire avait vraiment l'air de lui convenir ; le rendant plus jeune, moins sévère. Moins de Commodore et plus, bien plus, de James. Elle avait essayé de dire son prénom dans son esprit – James – et avait décidé qu'elle aimait ça. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom, comme son sourire qui ressemblait moins à l'imposant Commodore et plus, tout simplement, à un homme.

« Je n'étais pas au courant de la façon dont mes histoires étaient tristement répétitif, Eliza –… Miss Swann. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Comme je le disais, je suis habitué, et bien, à ça. »

« C'est la deuxième fois que vous faites cela, » dit-elle soudainement, décidant de le prendre en charge.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés confusément et elle s'amusa à se demander s'il pourrait tellement les froncés qu'ils resteraient comme cela. «La seconde fois où vous avez failli m'appeler par mon prénom »dit-elle.

« Excusez-moi, Miss Swann, Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, et je n'avais pas l'intention de paraître trop familier »

Elle rit, décidément amusée par la perte de son sang-froid. « Vous devez arrêter de vous excuser pour tout, J –… Commodore ! » Elle rougit à son propre manquement à l'étiquette. « Ça ne me dérange pas si vous m'appelez Elizabeth. En fait, je préférerai, » dit-elle avec assurance.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, un véritable, un lumineux sourire, et elle décida qu'il était vraiment très beau sous sa façade, qu'il adoptait habituellement. (Avait-elle vraiment pensé que le Commodore Norrington – terne, distant, faisant passer le travail avant tout – était beau ?)

« Très bien, Eliz –… Elizabeth, si c'est ce que vous voulez, alors c'est ce que je vais faire. » Il lui lança un long un regard, avant de se détourner et de regarder un oiseau vivement coloré qui s'était posé sur une branche qui surplombait leur pique-nique.

« Mais Je souhaiterais être meilleur à cela, » grogna-t-il. L'oiseau s'envola, ses ailes battant dans un kaléidoscope des couleurs. « Je ne suis pas doué pour ce qui est de prendre la parole. Et je constate que je m'embrouille encore plus l'esprit et devient muet quand je suis avec vous. Je vois que maintenant je ne me suis fait aucunes faveurs à vos yeux. »

Son esprit eut un éclair de compréhension qui s'estompa pour considérer son compagnon sous un nouveau jour. « Je ne comprends pas tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire, Commodore, » dit-elle, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre dire de sa propre bouche.

« S'il vous plaît – Elizabeth. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes l'un de mes marins sur mon bateau quand vous m'appelez par mon grade. Cela ne se fait pas. Je souhaite que vous m'appeliez James. »

« Très bien –… James. » Son nom était encore plus agréable sur sa langue qu'il ne l'avait été dans sa tête. « Mais je dois avouer que votre déclaration m'embarrasse assez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais vous rendre muet ou embrouiller votre esprit. J'ai surtout l'impression, qu'en fait, vous me tenez en petite estime. »

« Que je vous tiens en petite estime ? » Son expression stupéfaite et penaude complétait le tableau que formait son esprit de l'homme assis en face d'elle. « Elizabeth, je vous assure que rien ne pouvait être plus éloigné de la vérité. »

« Mais vous avez toujours était si formel et indifférent envers moi ! » Ses mots éclatèrent, exagérés et impolis. « Vous êtes intéressé par la conversation uniquement quand il s'agit de vos exploits militaires, me tenant à l'écart et à bout de bras ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé en penser ? »

« Je n'étais pas –… cela n'a jamais été mon intention ! » Il s'était enflammé maintenant et quelle que soit la froideur qu'elle avait cru qu'il possédait, elle avait complètement fondu. « Miss Swa – …Elizabeth, vous êtes une femme charmante ! Je suis –… Je suis juste un marin, dans mon cœur. Oui, je suis un officier, mais quel que soit le prestige que j'ai, et toute la richesse qui m'est accordée, par mes exploits dus à mes missions. Je ne suis pas né dans la même société que vous. Je ne connais pas –, comme vous avez pu le voir, la bonne façon de courtiser une femme de votre rang. Ce sont des eaux inexplorées pour moi, Elizabeth. Je me suis demandé qu'elle était la meilleur façon de vous exprimer mes sentiments et de venir à court, à chaque fois, de peur de commettre une bévue et de m'humilier, ou pire encore, de vous offenser d'une quelconque manière. Et il semble que j'ai encore réussir à faire une connerie. » Il se mit debout rapidement, rougissant comme s'il s'était rendu compte que, au-dessus de tout le reste, qu'il avait réussi à dire une grossièreté devant elle. « Je suis désolé de vous soumettre à ces paroles complètement irréfléchies. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée et vous prie de pardonner mon horrible erreur de jugement. »

Il s'était éloigné en de grandes enjambées, la tête baissée, le regard ombragé, et une panique saisit la poitrine d'Elizabeth – l'idée d'être loin de lui quand, enfin, elle avait réussi à briser sa façade de marbre et vu au plus profond de lui, était insupportable.

« James ! » Elle tendit son bras et saisit sa main dans la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces. « James, ne me faites pas l'affront de partir ! »

Il s'arrêta, et elle hasarda un regard méfiant dans sa direction. Son visage était toujours rouge d'embarras et elle aurait pu pleurer sur le fait qu'il ait été stupide et incorrect. Sa main était en effet grande, et la sienne s'intégrait parfaitement à l'intérieur. Une chaleur surgit en elle. Elle tira sur sa main, lui demandant silencieusement de s'assoir à côté d'elle une fois de plus. Il obtempéra. Leurs mains étaient toujours entrelacées et elle se délectait de sa peau contre la sienne.

« Je vous avais dit que vous pensiez trop, » dit-elle ses yeux s'encrant dans les siens. « Là, James. Vous venez de me dire comment vous vous sentez. Ce n'était pas si dur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il maudit tout bas et baissa les yeux, loin d'elle. « J'ai tempêtais comme un fou. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid. »

« Je voudrais que vous perdiez votre sang-froid plus souvent. »

Il la regarda, une expression d'émerveillement sauvage et d'espoir dans les yeux, elle lui donna un sourire espiègle dans les yeux. Elle sentit un frisson dans ses entrailles lentement, et timidement il avait bougé son pouce sur le dos de sa main, et elle avait souhaité qu'il le fasse à nouveau.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire, par la suite, si elle s'était penchée en avant la première, ou s'il l'avait fait, mais finalement ils s'étaient rejoint ensemble, ses lèvres caressant timidement les siennes en un baiser éphémère. Elizabeth ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante, et elle fit rapidement taire la voix tranchante au fond de sa tête qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait été entièrement indifférente à l'idée d'un pique-nique avec James une heure plus tôt.

Cela avait été avant qu'elle ne découvre la vraie nature de son cœur – et maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait, elle se retrouvait à voir James avec de nouveaux yeux. Avec audace, elle se pencha et l'embrassa plus passionnément, et comme avant elle ne sut dire lequel d'entre eux l'eut approfondi, mais ce qui avait commencé par un baisé chaud mais chaste entre un homme et une femme était vite devenu quelque chose de beaucoup plus sauvage et passionné.

« James ? » dit-elle après qu'ils se soient séparés pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles en de grandes bouffées. Elle fit glissée sa main le long de son bras et pela une orange, et avant qu'il ne puisse parler, elle l'a mis dans sa bouche, riant à son expression surprise.

« Je pense que je voudrais faire un autre pique-nique avec vous prochainement, » murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser, savourant le goût sucré des agrumes sur ses lèvres.

Elle haleta quand il la saisit par la taille et l'attira sur ses genoux, choquée par son audace – mais là encore, ne lui avait-elle pas dit de perdre son sang-froid plus souvent ? Et elle sourit lorsqu'il fit une traînée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire et le long de son cou.

« Oui, » dit-il, de sa voix profondément grave, envoyant un frisson à travers tout son corps. « Je le voudrais aussi. » Il embrassa son épaule et elle soupira de bonheur, s'attendrissant contre lui. « J'aimerais beaucoup ça. »


End file.
